Capital C
by kittypon
Summary: The continuation of Angel.inc. Dante continues life with Vincent, new things happen, Dante finds out about him being a vampire and tries to cope with it while Vincent tries to be a good father.
1. Chapter 1

KP: Ah KP here, a little better and a little more mature. Hopefully my spelling has gotten better, any way this is the continuing of Angel. inc, yeah, were not done, were not close to done, so far Vincent is a good daddy and is taking good care of Dante Dan-tea feeding him healthy foods Yuffi and Arith have been comming over to make sure every thing is fine, but Dante still doesn't know he is half vampire. Vincint hasn't told him yet. I am thinking that this will be very short probably at least 15 chapters at most just Dante finding out about his vampierism and Patricks revenge, Sephiroth and all, I think Cloud and them will show up, maybe. Dont know yet, so any way same thing, no spell check, yeah, I think thats it so here we go chapter 1 almost time.

It has been about 3 years since the incident on the factory roof, 3 years since Dante was turned into a vampire, 3 years since Vincent and Dante have become a little family and things have been pretty normal. Dante has been going to school, he is an average student working to go to collage one day. He doesn't know what he wants to be when he grows up or what callage he will go to, be he is fine with that and just wants to finnish high school. Vincent hasn't said a word about Dante beeing a half vampire and since nothing has really come up he will continue to say nothing, but the long time for it to kick in has worried Chaos. It wasn't normal for it to take so long.

There are some things Dante has notice strange though. Just a few weeks ago he would notice the sun hurtting his eyes but not to the point he would worry. He has been loosing his appitite, feeling slightly weaker, falling asleep during class, and just not feeling so hot. But besides that he is fine.

"I must have caught something." Dante said with a yawn as he walked home his bag slung over his shoulder a bored look on his face. He was much taller now his hair down to his shoulders it was silver now. He had no clue why, it just changed from it's usual black to silver after awhile, he put it in the same style as Arthur. This would be his last year in high school and he was thinking of getting a job at the local library. It was quiet and nice there.

"I'll have to ask Vincent if I can though." He said with another yawn until he was almost knocked over by some one. "Hey Dante!" He cringed at the voice. "Hello Tessa." Dante said dryly. "How are you, and could you please get off my back.

"Oh!" Tessa slowly got off his back then smiled to him. "What do you want Tessa?" "Well, me and the guys were wondering what you were doing today?" "I'm going home." "Hey! Can I come and see your home? No one has yet to see where you live or anything."

Dante stopped and looked her in the eye. "No Tessa you cant come and see my home." Turning around and walking again. "And why not?" "Because." And with that Dante ran as fast as he could away form Tessa who couldn't keep up no matter how she tried. Dante was the fasted in the school, he was higher than all these people, diffrent, he had Jenova cells in him.

Shaking his head to get those thoughts out his head and slowed down to look behind him, Tessa long gone. He sighed stopping and started walking again. There was nothing wrong with Tessa really, she dressed in black and was labled goth at the school, since Dante would hang out with her and her friends his friends as well, he was labled goth as well. They told him to start wereing black wich was fine with Dante, Vincent didn't seem to mind. The thing with Tessa was that she asked too many questions, she slightly reminded her of Yuffie.

The other thing was that she liked Dante, but Dante didn't like her back, he thought of her more like, a little sister. He even told her, but she just seemed to shake it off and continue to hang off him.

He sighed rubbing his temples leaning against a tree dropping his bag. "I cant like her anyway. I dont deserve her, anybody."

"Who dont you deserve?"

Dante jumoped about 2 feet then looked up into the tree to see Vincent looking down to him. "... Your late."

Dante sighed placing a hand over his chest. "Oh, you scared me, sorry about being late, I, had to... Avoid someone."

Vincent easily jumped from the tree then pulled out a piece of papper. "Your lieing, Yuffi and Arith told me if your lieing I should push and get the truth out."

Dante purssed his lips. "Ok... I was running away from someone."

Vincent looked up from the paper "Who?"

Dante frowned. "A girl."

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "... You were running away from a girl."

"Yes!" Dante said agnirly and started to stomp away but Vincent grabbed the back of his shirt. "No, dont stomp away form me like that."

Dante just stood there not turning back to Vincent still angry.

"Look." Vincent sighed. "I want you to come with me some where."

Dante blinked and looked up to him. "Really? Where?" Vincent let go of him. "I dont know if I should take you after that attitude, it is something fun."

Dante smiled. "No, take me, I'm sorry, I wont have an attitude any more today, promise." Vincent watched him from the corner of his eye before nodding his head. "Ok, follow me." Easily jumping back into the tree and dissapering.

Dante blinked and looked around before jumping into the tree aswell following Vincent.

Once the finally stopped they were in a clearing of trees Vincent was already stainding there loading his gun waitting for Dante to come. Dante did come after a few minutes falling from a tree and landing hard onto the gorund. "Ah! That hurt!" He slowly sat up rubbing his head.

Vincent just watched him. "You have gotten slow."

Dante frowned up to him. "I have not gotten slow!"

"Yes, you have."

"I have not!"

"You have gotten slow and weak."

"Have not take it back!"

"You cant even come up with a good come back any more like you used to... Not like the ones you used before were good anyway."

That got Dante mad. "You bastard." He growled. "I'll prove you wrong!"

Vincent simply raised his gun to him. "Then dodge this." Shoting at Dante who didn't even have time to blink as the bullet grazed his arm making him cry out in pain and hold his now bleeding shoulder.

"What the hell Vincent! You just shot me!"

"A few years back you would have just thought of it like a scratch and prove me wrong not even thinking about the pain."

"But you just fucking shot at me Vincent!"

He blinked to him "I know."

Dante frowned and tried to stand up but stumbled back down making Vincent sigh. "Ok Dante, you have gotten weak. But I am going to help you get strong again." Walking to him with a healing materia and healing his shoulder then dug in his back pocket and handed Dante a pair of scissors.

"... What are these for?" VIncent cocked his head to the side. "You mean you dont remember?" Dante shook his head no. "... I see." Standing up and walking behind a tree then came back and tossed Dante a backpack.

"You will remember soon." Dante frowned and looked inside of the backpack. "... Whats this? Clothes?Vincent why would I need--" Dante looked up to see Vincent not there slightly panicking until there was a tap behind his head and every thing went dark.

0000000000000000000000000000

When Dante woke up it was dark and he was on the ground cold. "Uhhg, Vincent..." Slowly sitting up and looking around. "Vincent!, Vincent!" Standing up even though his head swam. A breeze went by making him shiver and stick his hands in his pockets where he found some papper that wasn't in there before.

"Whats this?" Opening the papper up.

"... Dear Dante, I have put you on a survival run, you must find your way back home on your own, you used to travle all the time when you were younger, so this should come as easy to you, but I know it's been a long time and have set up markers for you, they should lead you back home, you have no time limit but you must survive by yourself out in the wild. Good luck.

From Vincent V.

Dante frowned stuffing the papper in his pockets. "Damn! What the hell is he trying to do kill me!? I dont know what to do it's been three years since I have been on the road and out doing my own thing!"

He kicked a tree out of anger regretting it as a pain shot up through his leg and some animal fell next to him growling with red eyes and sharp teeth slowly rolling off it's back.

"W, what the hell is that?" He slowly started backing away from the animal but it followed him then pounced him making him fall back landing on the ground the thing clawing at his chest. He tried pulling it off him but it's hind leggs were attached to his shirt digging it's nails into his skin.

He slowly started to panick again not able to get it off as it scratched at his face. He turned his head to the side then noticed the scissors a little ways away. He tried reaching for them but it was too far. He frowned reaching again as he felt something hot spill over his front making his eyes go wide and reaching farther. It was only a few inches away from his hand.

He cried out when the animal dug it's nails deep into his side then just quickly rolled over onto his front crushing the thing under him and making it thrash around harder trying to scramble from under him.

He reached for the knife again this time reaching it and stabbing like crazy under him. He didn't stop even when the animal stopped moving just to be sure. When he finally did stop he was warm with both his and the animal's blood slowly sitting up and leaning against the tree with a sigh then looked down to his shirt seeing it torn to shreds and he was bloody.

Slowly standing up and reaching for the bag looking inside to see the clothes then dug deeper to see a medical box, a sandwich, a water bottle along with some rope and a compass with a flash light.

He sighed puting every thing back except for the compass and slinging the bag over his shoulder. "I guess, I, need to find that other marker." He said slowly. "But first, a river... No, it's too dark to wash, but this blood, it can cause other animals to come... It's too cold though... Damn." He sighed running a hand through his hair. "I, I guess I.. I will. Take a bath." He started walking strainning his ears for any sound of water.

After about 4 hours of walking he found a stream and dropped his bag exaughsted falling to his knees the sun slowly rising.

"I, I, made it... I made it, to water." He smiled lightly then started to weakly take the rest of his shirt off and putting it to the side. He then moved to his pants taking them off and his boxers crawling into the water shivering.

"I, I wish I had soap." He groaned holding his arms trying not to let his teeth chatter then slowly dunked his whole body under the water holding his breath and forcing himself down trying not to come up. After a few minutes he shot up not able to take the cold or hold his breath any longer shivering harder and slowly started to wash the rest of the blood off him.

When he was done he quickly got out pulling on his boxers shivering against a tree. He was cold but also awake. He sat there for about 16 minutes before slowly standing up getting dressed into his new clothes still shaking slightly.

When he was dessed he quickly started looking for that other marker not knowing exactly how the markers would help him once he thought about it, they didn't tell him exactly how many steaps to take noth, south, west, or east, they werent a cirtain color, or at least it didn't say on the letter. There was no map so he couldn't find the markers rite away with annoyed Dante.

He was tired, cold, in pain, hungry, and had a bad head ache.

"Damn that Vincent! What did I do to deserve this!? I havn't done anything bad! I, I... He must have seen that F I got on my last since test! Or, or that I have been sleeping in English class... Or maybe something els. something deeper, something I did that was terrible... Maybe Arith and Yuffie with that Marlene girl told him too... No, they would never, well, maybe Yuffie would. Maybe.

"... Maybe this is some way of Vincent telling me to go away, he did shoot me... But he shot me three years ago... And he hasn't really made any sighns that he wants to get rid of me... I did get an attitude around him today... But he wouldn't be doing all this just because I had an attitude."

He rubbed his temples. "Damn Vincent! What the hell is your reason!?" He sighed. "Ah... The sun, my eyes, it's. Annoying, maybe I need sunglasses." He sighed. Little did he know Vincent was quietly following him, making sure nothing too bad happened to him.

_It's happening._ "Yes... I noticed." Vincent sighed. "Chaos, why do you think it took so long?" _...I really dont know Vincent, all that I know is that it is not a good thing. It's like... Keeping a big secret in, the longer you keep it the harder it is not to tell, it builds up inside you getting bigger and bigger until it becomes too much. It is usually the pain that gets the half vampires... But, I am guessing Dante hasn't felt anything or, it's something els._

"Something els?"

_Quiet, let me think about this! _

Vincent made an annoyed face but kept quiet watching Dante closley. "... Dante" He whispered.

0000000000000000000000

At about noon Dante collasped too tired to go on having found no other markers. "This is hopeless, I have been searching for hours now, and have found nothing." Digging in his bag still on the ground pulling out the sandwitch. "Yummy, Vincent makes the sloppy joes." He said weakly unwrapping the sandwich when something black shot passed him his sandwich gone.

"W, what the hell?" Standing up seeing witch way the black thing went. He watched it go into some bushes. He blinked stupidly for a minute before scrambling after it. He fell out into a tiny clearring seeing what it was. A little black foc with big blue eyes. He blinked seeing the sandwich in it's mouth.

"... H, hey now, lets give that back hu?" The innocent fox hissed at him then dropped the sandwich jumping to bite his arm making him fall back onto his his but swinging his arm around. "AHHH! Get the hell off me you fuzzy thing!"

The fox didn't let go just bitting harder digging it's tinny teeth into his skin. "I said let go!" He screamed swinging down on the fox making it squeek out in pain and let him go quickly scurring away gabbing the sandwich and zipping off into the bushes again. "You damn fox! I'll eat you then!" Chasing after it.

Vincent sighed watching Dante. "... Well, he still has some of his old spunk.

Dante was still chasing the fox a few hours later. Watching the little fox a few feet away hiding in some bushes. The fox didn't seem to be out of breath and just dropped the bag with his sandwich on the ground scratching behind his ear.

Dante took this as his chance to lunge out his hidding place grabbing the sandwich before the fox then stood up. "HA! You stupid fox! I got it back! As if a stupid fur rug can steal from me! Ha in your face!"

He stopped smiling when he saw a hole in the bag the sandwich fell out and the fox was happily eating it off the floor making him groan and sit on the floor.

"That, was mine, I, was supposed to have won, you, dirty little rat!" He yelled reaching for the fox. "I am going to eat you now!" He grabbed it by the back of it's neck making it yelp out in supirse not able to squirm it's way out his grasp then looked at Dante with hit's big ice blue eyes.

"What? Dont look at me like that, yeah, I'm going to eat you! And there ain't nothing you can do about it!" The fox just continued to look him innocently.

"... S, stop that, stop it now! Dont look at me that way!" It didn't let up it's gaze and he sighed. "... Maaya, your name in now Maaya, got it?" Dropping the fox and supirsingly it didn't run away. Dante sighed. "Ok, you had diner, so now it's my turn... I havn't had anything." He said glarring at the little fox. "Tch, come on Maaya, lets go..."

111111111111111111111111111111111

KP: Alright, thats it for now at least until the next chapter, I hope this is ok... please, review, it would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

KP: Alright just to let u guys know, i am going to be taking my sweet time writting this story, i am not quitting, just taking my time. i am in no rush at the moment to finnish this. i am aiming for longer chapters and better penmenship., i have no spell check so it is pretty hard for me to spell every thing right. there will be mistakes, please dont flame me for it, it hurts my feelings to read that u guys would let a few spelling erros kill the story and miss the point. i do go over each chapter multiple times to make sure nothing is spelled incorectly, so it will take time, alot of time. i thank u for reading though and hope u enjoy.

* * *

The only thing on Dante's mind was food. There were animals all over but he was too afraid to get close to them. He held the scissors close to his chest his eyes going left and right keeping watch, making sure he didn't get attacked again.

The first time was scarry enough, he didn't want it happening again, he really thought he was going to die, or at least get seireously hurt.

"Vincent." He groaned as he collasped at a tree. "What did I do to deserve this? Whatever it is I'm sorry, I apologize, please come and save me."

He stopped and covered his face with his hand. "I know, that sounds weak, maybe I have gotten weak, And I am sorry for that too, just please come and save me." He begged. "Please, I cant take this any more, I am hungry, tired, in pain, lost, cold. Every thing!"

Maaya slowly walked up to him then sat down watching him curiously.

"Hey Little May. How you doing? Are you happy?" He asked watching the little animal who just looked at him.

"... Stop starring at me with those big ass eyes of yours, there getting on my nerves." He graoned as he covered his eyes at the light. "I have something for you to do instead of just sit there, go find some food. Do you understand, food, go find it, now, hurry, run off."

Maaya just watched him not moving from her spot on the floor.

"Uhhng, you stupid animal, go away or something. Please!"

She just starred at him then yawned and moved to lay down making Dante groan for the hundreth time that day. "This shouldn't be so hard, I should know what to do, it's only been... What 3 years, not so long, over 1000 days, but not so long. I should know how to do this."

He moved his arm to look up at the sky. "... But, I dont remember much, I cant remember, the farthest I can remember, was... Getting shot at by Arthure and Patrick... Patrick, Pat. I need to apologize to her, I, I never, loved her."

He slowly closed his eyes. "It was, someone els, what was her name? She was so nice to me, even though I was so mean to her, I would, kill and hurt. But, she would always tell me. 'No Dante, thats bad. Dont do that.'

He slowly smiled. "Where is she? What happened to her? Is she ok, is she alive still?" He sighed. "It's been so long, I was, hibernating... Sephiroth." He gritted his teeth. "I hate you, you were the perfect one, Hojo always liked you the best, you were his favorite son."

He rolled over as a throb went through his head his eyes still closed. "Hojo always hung over you and let you have hair, and let you walk around and follow him, it wasn't fair, what was, so diffrent from me and you?"

He asked himself starting to feel drowsy. "I hate you, you did it, you caused me to get put to sleep for so long, Hojo forgot about me, it's all your fault." He started to fall asleep. "It's, all your, fault, your... Fault."

00000000000000000000000000  
_Bright lights, cold, I feel so cold. Something I remember, I'm so used to it now. Alone. it's bright, too bright. White. They are talking, no, whispering. I hear them, whispering. It's about me no, Sephiroth. Why? It's my room, we dont share anymore._

_Leaving. They are gone now but thier whispers still echo in my mind. Sephiroth, Sephiroth, Sephiroth... Sephiroth. It's all about Sephiroth now, it used to be about us both. Dante and Sephiroth, Sephiroth and Dante, the twin weapons. It was perfect..._

_Now I feel something els, I, hear something. A buzz, The lights, I feel. Awake. I am awake now, the light pierces through my eye lids. It hurts. The light. My eyes, it hurts my eyes._

_... My eyes, they are closed right now. _

_I open my eyes and I see. I see the light, it is bright as always._

_The cold, I sleep on cold. We have no blankets. A cold metal table that comes out the wall is my bed. My head, I have no hair. I dress in white, just like every one els. The room is white, along with every thing in it, the ball, the stuffed giraffe, the teady bear. The blocks are glass, every thing. White or clear. Even my brother's hair is close to white. Silver, I hate this color._

_I sit up on my bed and look at the whit gown I wear, no socks, nothing but the gown. _

_I wait._

_I wait for the nurse to come and give me my bath and medicine. The nurses, they are afraid of me, I can feel thier fear, almost taste it, it is discusting._

_They should't fear me, it's only when they act so afraid to touch me that I get angry, and non of them want me angry._

_I glance at the only color in my room. A blood stain. It's spaltered allover the wall and tile floor like art._

_My first nurse, what was her name? Perry, yes, Perry was nice, she was really sweet to me. But she feared me, she feared me so much, I could tell her kindness was a lie. _

_I couldn't take her lieing to me anymore, it was driving me crazy. _

_So I killed her. It just happened, I dont even know how I did it, I just blinked and she exploded. Her blood hitting my face spreading onto the wall bones and organs flying. I looked down to my hands and saw the color of her blood, I was covered in it I had color, it was so pretty, I nice red, it was warm, I was warm. _

_I looked up and smiled, I wanted more._

_I love looking at that stain, color. Life. Freedom? It helps me._

_The nurse finally comes. She is nervous but I dont notice her yet. She fiddles with her fingers and weakly calls my name. Number._

_I ignore her now, she gets on my nerves, how she fiddles with her fingers and jumps when I look at her all the time, it's so damn annoying!_

_I finally look at her and she stopps calling my name. I can see the color draining from her face her fingers stopped moving. She looked scared, terrified, it annoys me, she annoys me. I cant take her any more. I need to see it, see that color again._

_I walk towards her, slowly taking my time watching her, not taking my eyes off her for one second. She is frozen, she isn't moving, she is afraid. Afraid of me? Afraid._

_She seems to snap out of a trance and falls to her knees crying. "NO! Please! I am sorry! I'm sorry please dont kill me! Please!"_

_I only smile. She isn't hidding her fear any more, I can see it fully now. I hate it, it's annoying, fear, fear, fear. It's fear of me. Of me? Me. I hate it, with a passion._

_I stop, I am in front of her now my eyes borring into hers. She is still crying holding her wrist to her chest on her knees watching me with so much fear in her eyes. It makes me sick._

_I gently touch her cheek making her freeze. I move her hair from her face and read her name tag. "Cara." I saw making her nod slowly still watching me with tears in her eyes. "Y, yes?" The fear in her voice makes me want to throw up._

_I frown. "Die Carra." Her eyes widen. "NO!" She screams but it is too late as she seems to pop like a water ballon from the tips of my fingers. I smile feeling her blood on me and close my eyes at it's warmth. _

_"Carra, your blood, gives me life." _

_My smile dropps as I look to the door and see Hojo standing there with Sephiroth by his side along with another nurse who was covering her mouth with her hands her eyes showing fear._

_Sephiroth. I look at him and make the first real eye contact in all my 5 years alive. He looks me back showing no emotion on his face, I do the same and show no emotion. We just stare everything around us seems to dissolve away and it becomes just us two._

_Eyes locked, no emotion, not blinking. Time seems to slow, my mind goes numb, I cant feel my body except my eyes on his. The annoying buzz from the lights, the dripping of the blood from a table my heart in my ears it all gets unbarable until Hojo calls my name. Number._

_I blink and become aware of my surroundings once again. It seems my body has a mind of it's own. I am now close to him. Close to Sephiroth, touching the side of his face, just as I had done with Carra. Smeering some of her blood from my fingers onto the side of his face._

_He doesn't move, just watches me. I dont move either. Hojo watches us closely as if expecting something, the nurse walks into the room seeing the mess and starts to cry harder. Yet we dont hear her, this is the closes I have been to Sephiroth in 5 years, first contact in 5 years._

_I suddenly seem to snap out of it and move some of his long bangs from his face smeering more blood onto his pale skin. I open my mouth, Hojo tense, Sephiroth continues not to move._

_"You have such pretty hair." I say smiling moving more hair from his face smeering the blood. He just continues to watch me unblinking. Unmoving._

_"... Thank you." He finally says his face unchanging and I just smile more as he stares at my blood covered face.  
_0000000000000000000_  
_

Dante shot up from his sleeping place panting and sweaty. "No!" He yelled then stoped and tried to catch his breath.

"It, it was, just, a dream. No, a memory, I remember that day." He then looked down to his hands and quickly touched his face trying to see if there was any blood on him.

"I killed her, I killed her, shes dead! I, I, I!" He stopped and turned over getting sick. Once he was done he wipped his mouth trying to catch his breath again Maaya was watching him sitting by his side.

"I, I killed her, I fucking killed her!" He covered his face in his hands and cried.

"I killed her, I cant belive it, I, she... Oh god!"

He continued to cry the rest of the night unable to sleep that night.

Vincent watched from a distance holding back from running over there to comfort Dante. "Whats wrong Chaos?" _'I am not quiet sure, he must be going through something.' _ "He says that he killed her, but I dont know who 'her' is." _'It it non of our business, he will get over it, his mind and body are changing, he must of had a scarry dream is all.' _

Vincent looked back to the weaping Dante.

"I hope so Chaos, I really hope so."

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222

KP:ok how was that? it came out so diffrent than how i thought it would, honestly I had nothing for this chapter, and i have nothing for the next chapter either. but i hope this is ok for u guys, please review. it will help the next chapter come faster.


End file.
